towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Zeitalter der Legenden, Buch 1
Das Zeitalter der Legenden. center|450px W'ir schreiben das siebte Zeitalter, eine Epoche in der die alten Kulturen nicht mehr existierten und andere ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Eine Zeit in der das Leben hart und endberlich war, eine Zeit in der altes Wissen aus der Vergangenheit, was einst vergessen wurde wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Wo der Mut eines Kriegers genauso über das Schicksal endscheidet wie die Hand der Bauern. Einer Welt des Aufbruchs, einer Welt die sich aus dem Schatten der langen Dunkelheit wieder ins Licht erhebt. Handel, Religion und Krieg Teil des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der Streit zwischen Adel, Kirche und den Mystikern den Erben der alten Kulturen den Alltag bestimmt. Einem Zeitalter in dem Geschichte und Legenden geschrieben werden, deren Ferse und Reime vom Schwert und mutigen Kriegern berichten. '' Einem Zeitalter der Ehre und einem Zeitalter der Legenden. '' '''''Mysterien der Dunkelheit Prolog: G'raue Wolken verhängen den Himmel und der dichte Regen verwandelte die Wege zwischen den Feldern in schlammige Rinsale. In den Abdrücken der Reittiere, den Spuren der Räder sammelte sich das Wasser und die langen Mäntel und Kaputzen klebten an den Leibern der Bauern und Handwerker. Trotz des hellichten Tages war es als ob jede Minute die Finsterniss der Nacht herrein brechen könnte. Die Travernen und Gasthäuser im Dorf füllten sich langsam und es kehrt Ruhe ein, für einen kurzen Moment schien all das Treiben des Tages zu schweigen und die Kelche und Becher gehen über die Tekhen. Der Wirt sah aus dem kleinen Fenster in den großen Raum. Toa und Matoraner aus der Bürgerschicht, Handwerker und Bauern drängten sich darin um die Tische. Der rüstige alte Matoraner rieb sich die Hände als er an all die Kupfer und Silbertaler dachte. Doch so schnell seine Vorfreude ihn überrumpelt hatte, so übermannte ihn jetzt ein kalter Schauer. D'''as unruhige Blöken und Schnattern der Tiere neben dem Haus und das nervöse verhalten der Zugtiere verunsicherten den Wirt. Er eilte hinter die Tekhe und winkte die Schankmaid zusich. Beide duckten sich in eine versteckte Nische des kleines Schreibraumes des Wirtshauses. Sie klammerten sich fest zusammen und weinten. Wieder war es eine von diesen Nächten in dem der Nebel ihr Dorf heimsuchte. Jener Nebel der den Tod in sich verbirgt, der alles und jeden vernichtet der von dem was im Nebel verborgen ist endeckt wird. Die Wesen im Nebel verschonen niemanden Frauen, Kinder, Alte und Schwache, sie töteten alles und jeden. Ob Matoraner oder Toa, sie nehmen auf nichts Rücksicht. Schon einmal hat der Wirt den Nebel an seinem Haus vorbeiziehen sehen, die Schreie dieser Nacht konnte er bis heute nicht vergessen. Kapitel 1: center|250px ''Die Schatten aus dem Nebel Kapitel 2: center|250px Die Herren der Nacht Kapitel 3: center|250px Der Fluch des Mondes Epilog: I'n Waldburg stand Jadeger wieder auf dem Marktplatz. Auch hier wurde Gericht gehalten. Die Zigeuner standen in einer Reihe da und ließen die Beschuldigungen an sich abprallen oder antworteten in böswilligen Sätzen. Die Beweise waren erdrückend, die Zigeuner trugen Mitschuld an Vorgängen in dem Dorf in dem Wäldern. Sie hatten dem Bürgermeister und dessen Helfern das Mittel gebraut was aus Matoranern Tiere machte. Während Jadeger aktiv in dem Prozess eingebunden war standen Waruru, der Namenlose und die Heimtückische nur in einer Nische des Gerichtsplatzes. Sie beobachteten den religiösen Toa, deren Mönche alles aufschrieben. Dazwischen weltliche Herren die aus neugier zusahen. Matoraner und Toa aus Bürgerschicht waren nicht anwesend, sie hatten wichtigere Dinge zu tuen als einem ohne hin schon enschiedenen Prozess bei zu wohnen. '''''Nachwort: D'as kleine Schiff verschwand am Horizont, von Nevermor, Yindri und den Ruiengeistern war nichts mehr zu sehen. Wieder einmal kehrten sie in ihre Heimat zurück. Aber der Rest der Bande würde für immer gemeinsame Wege gehen. "Wie läuft so ein Rittertunier ab?" fragte Insidi neugierig. "So je nach dem," lachten Waruru und Jadeger, "manchmal kann ein Tunier sehr spannend sein manchmal aber auch nicht." "Habt ihr eigendlich genug Platz für uns alle?" bemerkte der Namenlose während er sein Katzenross antrieb schneller zu laufen. "Ja," erwiederte der Ritterliche, "auf der Burg ist wahrlich genug Platz und besonders für gute Freunde!" '''''Jadeger dachte wieder an Sophie, aber diesmal freute er sich an seine Freundin aus Kindertagen zu denken. Hauptrollen: Toa: Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:E_Nameless_2.JPG|Der Namenlose Bild:E_Insidi.JPG|Die Heimtückische Bild:F._Jadeger.JPG|Der Ritterliche Steinbuckel oder Steinbuckler: Bild:D_Skrall_Lanzenführer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|Lanzenführer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Schwertkämpfer_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|2 Schwertkämpfer der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Bogenschütze_aus_dem_Z.d.L..JPG|2 Bogenschütze der Steinbuckel Bild:D_Skrall_Pikinier_aus_dem_Z.d.L.JPG|4 Pikinier der Steinbuckel Die Ruinen Geister: Bild:Vorox_weibchen.JPG|Ruinengeist Krieger Vorox Fehe (Weibchen) Bild:Vorox_Männchen_(Rüde).JPG|Ruinengeist Krieger Vorox Rüde (Männchen) Bild:Fehe_mit_Bogen.JPG|Ruinengeist Fehe mit Bogen Bild:Clankrieger mit Hellebarde.JPG|Ruinengeist Wächter Bild:Zesk_Ältester.JPG|Zesk Ältester Bild:Zesk.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Bild:Zesk_2.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Heiler Bild:Zeskbomber.JPG|Ruinen Kobolde Anmerkung des Autors: B'ei den Ruinengeistern und Kobolden handelt es sich wie auf den Bildern zu sehen wirklich um Vorox und Zesk. Doch auf Auqua Magna sind sie als Spezies nicht anerkannt und tragen daher mystiphizierte Bezeichnungen. Gleiches gilt auch für die Skrall, die elitäreren Skrall die auf Aqua Magna leben werden aufgrund ihrer Rüstungen die an Gestein erinnern Steinbuckel oder Steinbuckler genannt. '' Ehrengäste: Bild: Nevermore.jpg|Nevermore (Toa Legenden) Bild: Der Gefallene 2.jpg|Nevermore, so wie er früher war... Bild: Yindri.jpg|Seine Frau Yindri Bild: Nevermore und Yindri.jpg|Die beiden am wohl schönsten Tag ihres Lebens... '''Anmerkung des Autors: Einen Dank an Waruru das ich die Charaktere Nevermore und Yindri in diese Geschischte mit einbinden durfte. Soundtrack: *Video: Lineage 2 - Preliator - Globus - Epicon (Track 1: Zeitalter der Legenden) *Video: Warriors of the World United (Track 2: Theme of Jadeger) *Video: Lineage 2 AMV - Tsubasa Chronicle A Song of Storm and Fire (Track 3: Die zweite Chance) *Video: Lineage II - Evanescence (Track 4: Theme of Sophie) *Video: Lineage II-Precius Jerusalem (Track 5) *Video: Lineage 2 - Interlude Epica (Track 6) *Video: Fairyland - Ride with the sun (Track 7) *Video: Fairyland - The fall of an empire (Track 8) *Video: Fairyland - Eldanie Uelle (Track 9) *Video: Fairyland - Rebirth (Track 10) Kategorie:Jadekaiser